Didi Pickles
Didila "Didi" Kropotkin-Pickles (born December 27, 1959) is the loving mother of Tommy and Dil, and also the wife of Stu. She is a part-time school teacher, and is voiced by Melanie Chartoff. Summary Didi is a big fan of Lipschitz. She often reads the Dr. Lipschitz books, and tries to convince others to take his advice. When Tommy and Dil misbehave, she follows the words of Dr. Lipschitz by heart. She is a very loving mother and wife, taking a quite nontraditional route and works outside of the home, while her husband Stu usually works from home as an inventor and looks after their boys - though it is usually Grandpa Lou "watching" the kids. Description Didi is a teacher of home economics, but is actually revealed to be a child psychologist in the All Grown Up! episode Lost at Sea. She is mainly shown being a mother and housewife and Didi consults with various media published by her favorite child psychologist, Dr. Lipschitz. She follows Lipschitz's words by heart. Didi loves both her sons with all her heart. Didi and her husband, Stu (Didi especially), pay considerably more attention to their spoiled niece, Angelica Pickles, and discipline her more often than most of the other adults on the show, including Angelica's own parents, Drew and Charlotte Pickles. To a certain extent, Stu and Didi are more like parents to their niece than her actual parents (even though it's been shown that Drew and Charlotte really do love Angelica). Didi comes from a Jewish family and is very proud of her heritage, but she and Stu, who's a Christian, follow both Judaism and Christianity with their sons, Tommy and Dil. It's revealed in Mother's Day that Tommy's first memory of his mother was when he was born premature. He remembers being put in a "fish tank", and remembers seeing his mother for the first time, saying she was the only one who noticed him, and that she held his hand, saying "as long as I was there, she never let go". This said, it can be assumed that Tommy was born premature. Also, judging by Didi and Stu's reactions when they first found out that she was pregnant with Dil, it's also quite possible that the two had trouble conceiving, which may be, in part, why they hold their children with such love and cherish them. Tommy being born premature, Didi seems to struggle with being a correct parent and follows Lipschitz child psychology (even though he is shown to not know a lot about children himself). Didi admits to Betty in Tommy's First Birthday that she wants to be like the moms on TV, making her children happy. Didi tends to be optimistic and naive. Didi is the practical, realistic, and mature one in the family, and the main disciplinary one. Didi is overprotective of Tommy and Dil, and, like Chuckie, is coulrophobic or afraid of clowns. She doesn't approve of Reptar, thinking he is too scary (once banning Reptar from the house when she believed it was making Dil cry), but still allows Tommy and Dil to be around him. Didi only wants what's best for her sons. Early on in the series in "Weaning Tommy", she tries to get Tommy off bottles after a pediatric dentist tells her Tommy will have bad teeth when he's older. She tries very hard, but in the end of the episode is seen trying to sneak a bottle into Tommy's crib after he's fallen asleep (Grandpa and Stu were doing the same), saying she felt awful for trying to force Tommy off the bottle. Though she tries to stand firm on some of her ideas, she usually falls through, using her own intuitions as a mother to decide what is best. Looks Didi has peach skin and a pair of small black eyes. She is often shown wearing a beautiful red long-sleeved calf-length dress, red ankle-high socks, sensible brown shoes, orange bracelets, a yellow-orange pearl necklace and round green eyeglasses. which she is unable to see very well without them. The character has wavy red hair, and wears a golden pearl necklace. In All Grown Up!, her hair is cut shorter. She also has a gray-strip, showing signs of now being in her mid to late 40's. Later in the show the gray-strip is gone and her hair color is darker. She wore a light pink blouse with a dark pink skirt, white socks, sensible brown shoes with heel gold triangular-shaped earrings with matching a necklace and bracelet. Her glasses now are still green but D-Shaped. Appearances Didi has appeared in most episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Her first appearance was in the pilot episode, Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing. Her last appearance in the Rugrats series was in the episode Kimi Takes The Cake, with her last appearance in All Grown Up! being Golden Boy. Trivia *Didi is based off of Arlene Klasky, one of the creators of the Rugrats franchise. *Didi is the second youngest mother, with Kira the first, Betty the third, Charlotte the fourth and Lucy the oldest. Melinda was actually the second youngest mother, but she's deceased. *Didi is more practical than Stu. *Didi was 31 years old when she gave birth to Tommy, and 32 when Dil was born. That makes her 41 in All Growed Up and 42 in All Grown Up!. (or 41, since Tommy mentions being 10 in "All Grown Up!", and Chuckie is said to be 11 *Didi and Stu celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary, which means that they got married back in 1986 when they were 28 (Stu) and 27 (Didi). *In the first and second season, a stock recording of Melanie's voice was used for whenever Didi was stressed/upset. It was a simple "Awh!", she makes that noise four times in Mirrorland. *Didi's hair somewhat resembles Krusty the Clown & Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons, Klasky Csupo's previous project. *In the episode "Chuckie's a Lefty", Didi states that she cannot drive a stick shift. Stu's car is a 1970s Citroen DS. These cars were imported to the United States in limited numbers, but automatic transmission models were never officially available. It can only be assumed that Stu's car was a gray market foreign-spec model with an automatic transmission imported into the United States. *In 1991-1997, the Pickles family vehicles seem to alternate between a green 1980s Volvo 240 station wagon and a red 1991 Toyota Previa minivan (the original series takes place in 1991, and the Toyota Previa was first offered for in the United States in 1990 as a 1991 model, so it's safe to assume it's a 1991). Didi is mostly seen driving the green Volvo and occasionally Stu's blue Citroen. *Didi never seems to find Tommy's screwdriver, even when changing his diaper. *Didi's favorite breed of dog is a Poodle. *It is shown that Didi has coulrophobia or fear of clowns. Like Chuckie in the episode "Reptar's Revenge" though she didn't seem scared of them in "Circus Angelicus". *She is shown to be a teacher for a high school in "Little Dude". *In "Reptar on Ice", she says she isn't fond of Reptar being a dinosaur, preferring he be a panda or teddy bear Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Pickles Category:Characters Category:Jewish Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with red hair